


heartburn

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bakura Gets Feelings: More At 11, based on duel links, basically i just feel really bad whenever i duel one of the kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: He didn’t want to throw the duel, not when this girl looked so happy to be getting one in the first place. Unfortunately, this had the side effect of him gettingwaytoo into the duel, acting like his normal unhinged self that he usually saved for dueling the Yuugis.or, Yami Bakura Develops Feelings





	heartburn

There was no doubt that Duel Links was fun. Sure, it was VR, and Kaiba was reluctant to even give Ryou the equipment (like he did for Yuugi and the “nerd herd”), but it was still fun. There was no way of telling if a duelist met in that world was a real person or not, but even so, they looked so lifelike. While the NPCs were almost always Japanese, the real people were Duelists from all over the world!

 

Even children. Tiny children. The Spirit never was really one for kids, at least not rude ones. But he always felt a little bad (that’s a lie, he felt a  _ lot  _ bad) every time he dueled one of them. It felt a little like he was the bad guy—and even though he technically  _ was— _ even Yuugi was a teenager, not a ten-year-old. It’s always awful when he was just milling around the Gate, minding his own business, when suddenly, a child comes up and challenges him to a Duel.

 

Normally, he’d let Ryou deal with it. He didn’t really have the mental energy to deal with duelling regularly, but Ryou refused. Said that Duel Links was the one place he’d seen the Spirit actually having fun. Privately, the Spirit just thought Ryou liked him duelling without the threat of permanent injury to either party.

 

The point was, there were a lot of children in this world. One such child in particular was a little girl, standing no higher than the Spirit’s knee. She was a shy, timid little thing, hardly ever approaching anyone to duel them. Eventually, the Spirit took pity on her, offering her a duel.

 

“R-Really? You really want to duel me?” she gasped, a wide smile stretching over her face. “That’s so....so sweet of you!” A burning sensation formed in his chest, which the Spirit dismissed as heartburn. Why else would his chest hurt?

 

While they dueled, the Spirit couldn’t help but give his all. He didn’t want to throw the duel, not when this girl looked so happy to be getting one in the first place. Unfortunately, this had the side effect of him getting  _ way  _ too into the duel, acting like his normal unhinged self that he usually saved for dueling the Yuugis.

 

He would never admit it to Ryou, but he didn’t use kisama for the kids. He’d use omae, toning his arrogance down just a bit. He rationalized it as not wanting them to cry to their parents, but really it was because every time he tried to call them “kisama”, or even just tried to be rude, the burning started again. He really needed to talk to Ryou about seeing a doctor, because this heartburn was getting ridiculous. After all, it was  _ Ryou’s _ body. He should be the one getting his dumb conditions checked out, not the Spirit. Ryou, however, didn’t see it this way. Actually, he just started cackling when the Spirit tried to tell him about the heartburn. Stupid self-neglecting host.

**Author's Note:**

> hey did you know i take prompts? send me some at theartisticintrovert.tumblr.com


End file.
